


【盾铁】君生吾未生，吾生君未老

by MayIsmile



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Secret love, Sweet, mutual love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayIsmile/pseuds/MayIsmile
Summary: “君生我未生，我生君已老；君恨我生迟，我恨君生早。”





	【盾铁】君生吾未生，吾生君未老

-  
Steve漫无目的地走在布鲁克林的大街上，听着好友Howard炫耀他和他的妻子，顿时心里不是滋味。

明明我比他高，明明我比他好看，明明我比他强壮，怎么就没有好姑娘看上我?这臭小子竟然先脱单了，还有了孩子?以后可就是个真·大忙人咯。

Howard不合时宜的歪嘴一笑:“羡慕吗?等哪天我帮你找一个?”

Steve有种想将自己的拳头砸到那人脸上的冲动。

“不，我的魅力她们是不会懂的，我觉得还是单身比较好，想干嘛就干嘛，不像某人喔，怕老婆。”  
“你小子找揍。”  
“你揍不过我。”

Steve搓了搓Howard的头顶:“再长高点就说不定咯。”  
“你!”Howard皱着眉，在人身上来了一拳，但那人依旧挑着眉。  
Howard缓了一口气，故作轻松的笑道:“你等着，我儿子长大的时候你就老了，到时候让他欺负你!”  
Steve看着Howard幼稚的生着气的样子终于憋不住了，突然弯下腰笑了起来:“你都这样了还指望你儿子?到时候怕不是我欺负他哦。”  
“操你的Steve，等着吧!”  
Howard气着跑远，而Steve站在原地看着小胡子的背影大喊:“language，哈哈哈哈!”

-

时间过得飞快，转眼间Howard就带着他的孩子来到了Steve家。

“Hey老伙计，好久不见。”  
“啊，是啊，也就一年多吧。”  
“想我了吗?”  
“没有。”  
“Come on，别这么无情。”

Steve闭上眼深吸一口气，随后换了个表情:“啊呀Howard，我亲爱的挚友你可算是来了，你不在我都想死你了，有忘记我吗，嗯?还是说你也挺想我的只是因为有公务在身抽不出时间来看我?这么长时间没见了你还是老样子啊，来赶紧亲一个以表达我对你的思念之情。”  
“Stop!”Howard揉了揉太阳穴:“正常点Steve，别吓着孩子。”

Steve这才注意到Howard怀里睡得正香的小家伙。

“Oh天哪，他可真可爱。”

Steve缓缓抱起孩子，像是看见了天使一样眼里万般宠溺。

“取名字了吗?”  
“嗯，Tony Stark。”  
“Tony……”

Steve轻声叫着，指尖逗弄着孩子的脸，孩子抓住Steve的手指放在胸口抱住，随后又陷入了沉睡中。

他是天使。Steve更加喜欢这个孩子了。

“喂喂，别忘了那是我的孩子。”  
“瞧把你小气的，我又不能把他吃了。”Steve将孩子放入Howard怀中:“喏，好好养着这孩子，但别养胖!”  
“知道啦，像个老妈子一样。”

-

“Howard我回来啦！”

门口窜进来一个十来岁的Tony，换了学校制服就急着往外跑。

“小崽子你又要去哪？”Howard从厨房跑了出来。  
“去找Steve。”  
“早点回来吃饭!”  
“不，Howard做的饭咽不下去……Howard你的饭有糊啦！”Tony笑着跑走了。  
Howard看看厨房又看看Tony:“shit!在Steve家不许吃甜甜圈!”

Tony挥了挥手就拐进了另一条小巷。

-

“steeeeve!”Tony刚进门就扑在Steve身上。  
Steve极其温柔的摸了摸他的头，又捏了一下他的脸，将人抱在腿上:“又过来找我有什么事啊？”  
Tony的脸霎时通红，手指交缠在一起低下头蠕动着唇:“我……等我长大了，我想要娶你……”

Steve一愣，伸手捏了捏孩子的脸。

“Tony以后要找个好姑娘哦，等你长大了，我就成老头子啦。”  
“不嘛，就是要娶你，除了你我不喜欢任何人。Howard说你有血清，不会老的。”Tony坐在Steve腿上晃着脚撒娇。  
Steve叹了口气:“那你要答应我，不吃甜甜圈，不吃芝士汉堡Steve就是你的了哦。”  
Tony犹豫了一会：“芝士汉堡就算了吧……”  
“不行哦。”  
“Steve是世界上最——好的人！”  
“那也不行。”  
“Come on，Steve.”  
“NO!”  
“好吧好吧，我不吃芝士汉堡了。”T  
“那也不要认为Steve看不见不知道就偷偷吃哦。”  
“老妈子一样。”

Tony捏住Steve的鼻子狠狠地揪了一把。

唉，这一点倒是跟Howard很像呐。

-

“Hey Tony，我说过什么?”  
“是是是我的好队长，不吃甜甜圈，不吃芝士汉堡……可你没说过不能喝咖啡吧？”  
“咖啡也不行！”  
“可我要工作。”Tony嘬了一小口咖啡。

Steve瘪嘴，两步化一步地走到Tony面前，将咖啡拿过放在桌子上，扛起Tony就往房间里走。

“Hey，鸡妈妈，放我下来！”  
“你需要休息。”  
“拜托，这都什么时候了，我已经不是小孩子了。”  
“可在我这里你就是小孩子”

Tony挣脱着从Steve身上下来，理了理发型将扳手放在旁边的桌子上。

“我一会就去休息，但你总得让我把灯关一下吧？”  
“不用你亲自去，Jarvis，关灯。”  
“好的Mr.Rogers。”  
“Jarvis你个叛徒！”  
“Mr.Rogers也是为了您好，Sir。”

Tony还是妥协了。

夏天的晚上是闷热的，所以两人就这么躺在了床上，月亮映下来的光不偏不倚的洒在两人的身上。Tony坐起来点着了一支烟，面对着月光满目惆怅。

Steve闻声也坐了起来，挪到Tony的旁边。

“怎么了Tony？”  
“我想我父母了，我之前从未想过我还会想念我的父亲，但现在我发现其实我是爱着他的，就像他默默的爱着我一样。”

Tony垂下了眼睑，无声地抽着烟，而Steve也将自己的手轻轻抬起想要叠在那人的手背上。

“Steve。”  
“啊？”

Tony的声音突然响起，Steve的手慌忙地放了回去。

“你说，你这么好看怎么就没有哪个女人看上你呢？”

Tony侧过头，弹了弹烟灰看着火星慢慢熄灭，掉落在地板上。

Howard在很早之前也问过这个问题，Steve不合时宜的想。但他那个时候没有想过这样的问题，不知道怎么回答。而现在是明白自己的心意，却不能回答。

“可能是看我太古板了吧。”  
Tony点了点头：“的确，我也不喜欢古板的。”

Steve眼神中的失落一瞬而过，他盯着地板不敢看Tony，稍稍的往外挪了挪，怕Tony认为太粘人而反感。

但我喜欢老冰棍你这样的。

这句话Tony最终没有说出口，因为他注意到了Steve的动作，他认为Steve很反感离自己这么近，便抿了抿嘴。

“睡吧。”  
“嗯。”

-

两个月后的清晨，Tony的工作室里出现了杂乱的声音。

“Bruce怎么办啊，Steve他不喜欢我。”  
“我又不能让他喜欢上你，你找Natasha也没有用啊。”  
“求你了我的好Bruce，你就帮我试探一下，就，试探一下他喜欢谁就好。”  
“你知道的我是个理科博士，我说话不会绕弯子的。”  
“你会的，你会的对吧，等你试探出来的时候我给你设计一条新裤子好不好？”  
“你说的？”  
“拜托，Stark家的人就没说过谎。”  
“那你在这等着，我去找他。”

Bruce喝了一口咖啡，蹑手蹑脚地走到了Steve身后。

“Bruce有什么事吗？我还在找你呢。”

Bruce本来打算吓一下Steve的。

“呃，没什么事，就是想问你个问题。”  
“哦我亲爱的Bruce，这当然可以，我也想拜托你个事，去沙发上说吧。”

Steve几乎是把Bruce用胳膊夹到沙发上的。

“先听我说，我的事情非常重要。”

Bruce点了点头。

“就是……拜托你个事，帮我问问Tony有没有喜欢的人。”  
“有啊，早就有喜欢的人了。”  
“是谁？”

Bruce一挑眉就知道这件事不简单。

“金发碧眼，Tony喜欢的那个人主要是胸大。”  
“那……她叫什么？”  
“Steve Rogers.”

Steve的反应在Bruce的意料之中。

后来，大厦里的每个人都注意到Steve和Tony两人越来越亲密了。

-

“Nat，有没有发现什么不对劲啊。”

Clint戳了戳旁边的Natasha，两人一脸无奈的看着实验室里你侬我侬的一对。

“别问，我瞎了，Clint你墨镜借我用用。”Natasha顺手就摘下了Clint的墨镜。  
“哎哎，那我怎么办？”  
“一盒小甜饼赔偿。”  
“两盒！”  
“成交。”

-

现在是2024年，离终局之战已经过去了大半年，Tony刚刚清醒，就背着Steve泡了杯咖啡。

“Tony你现在还不能喝咖啡。”Steve帮床上那人掖好了被子。  
“我想喝。”  
“Tony no!”  
“Tony yes！”  
“Tony你还没痊愈！”

Tony摆了摆手表示无所谓。

Steve一把抢过Tony手中的咖啡并砸在桌子上，他低下了头，无声的愤怒。这一举动倒是将Tony吓了一跳，便识趣的闭上了嘴。

还好，夜景不算糟糕，Tony可以暂时的往窗外看看让气氛不那么尴尬。夜幕降临，华灯初上，仿佛在渲染那人的忧伤。

“君生我未生，我生君已老；君恨我生迟，我恨君生早。”

Tony沉醉在夜幕下的城市中，轻声呢喃。

“君生我未生，我生君已老。恨不生同时，日日与君好。”  
“君生我未生，我生君已老；我离君天涯，君隔我海角。”  
“君生我未生，我生君已老；化蝶去寻花，夜夜栖芳草。”

Steve缓缓抬头，看着人痴痴地望着窗外的样子便抿起了嘴，伸出手抚了几下Tony的脸颊，那人微颤一下，回头看着Steve，Steve温柔地笑了笑，轻声道：

“我生君未生，君生我未老；幸得夙世缘,尚能与昆好。”

Tony别过头：“谁……谁要跟你在一起啊，自作多情的老冰棍……”

Steve注意到Tony指尖的小动作，轻轻地握住了自己放在床边的手。

“我说过我要娶你的。”  
“好，我等你。”

-FIN-


End file.
